Miradas castañas
by ladyluna10
Summary: Tres olores, tres momentos, tres recuerdos y una nueva generación. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Tarta de melaza

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James Sirius Potter y Lizzy Collins (3G)

Olor: Tarta de melaza

Curso: Verano entre el 4º y 5º año de James/3º y 4º de Lizzy

* * *

James todavía no podía creerse aquello. Estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, mirando cómo Lizzy, Rose y Victoire nadaban y tratando de asumir aquello. Era una chica. Lizzy, su mejor amiga, su compañera de tardes de quidditch, era una chica. Tenía curvas y estaba convencido de que también el resto de partes femeninas que se suponía que debía tener.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de reaccionar cuando la vio. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó como siempre, como si todo siguiera igual –porque para ella todo seguía obviamente igual– y él se vio obligado a darle un par de vueltas en el aire antes de comentarle lo increíble que estaba. Porque era la pura verdad. Estaba guapísima y estaba seguro de que todos los chicos de Hogwarts se darían también cuenta de aquello e intentarían salir con ella. Y no podía permitir que alguno de ellos le hiciera daño. Era su Lizz, su mejor amiga, tenía que cuidarla y evitar que cualquier niñato jugara con ella.

–James, ¿vienes a ayudarme?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de su abuela y asintió.

–Claro, abu, voy –se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.

–¡Espera, os echo una mano yo también!

Lizzy salió de la piscina y corrió hacia él. Se impulsó y, de un salto, se subió a su espalda, haciendo que el chico sonriera. Le gustaba aquellos momentos en los que era tan impulsiva.

–¿Sabes? Rose y yo hemos hecho la merienda –le dijo mientras entraban a la Madriguera–. Bueno, más bien hemos ayudado a tu abuela a hacerla, pero algo es algo.

–¿Ah, sí? –Enarcó una ceja y la bajó al suelo–. ¿Y qué habéis preparado?

–Una deliciosa tarta de melaza –sonrió sin poder evitarlo–. Sé que es tu favorita.

–Sí, me encanta –le devolvió la sonrisa–. Y seguro que os ha salido genial.

–Me muero de ganas de probarla.

Entraron a la cocina, donde Molly estaba cortando el dulce en trozos y les dedicó una media sonrisa.

–¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probarla?

–¡Yo!

Los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

–Bueno, pues supongo que seréis los dos –los sirvió en dos platos y les señaló la tetera y unas tazas–. Llevadlo todo a la mesa y volved ahora.

Los dos chicos lo hicieron rápidamente y, una vez todo estuvo listo para la merienda, cogieron los trozos de tarta y se sentaron en el sofá a comer.

–Merlín, somos las mejores cocineras del mundo –comentó la morena, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del sabor.

–Menuda creída –James probó un trozo y sonrió–, aunque no exageras, ¿para qué mentir?

–Te lo dije.

–No te pongas chula.

–¿O qué? –Lo miró con desafío y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Crees que me das miedo, Jamie?

Él no lo dudó ni un instante. Cogió un poco de dulce y se lo tiró al escote, haciendo que ella gritara.

–¡Te mato, James Sirius Potter!

Le tiró lo que quedaba en su plato por la cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a extendérsela por todo el pelo y la cara. Él lanzó una carcajada y le sujetó los brazos con una mano y la cintura con la otra, intentando defenderse.

–Era broma, Lizz, era broma –dijo, riendo–. Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo y para nada creída. En absoluto.

–Qué idiota eres –contestó ella, arrugando la nariz.

–Creía que ya estarías acostumbrada a eso, ¿no?

Le soltó los brazos y la abrazó y Lizzy cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

James suspiró. A lo mejor las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar entre ellos, a lo mejor aquello solo significaba que estaban creciendo, pero no tenía por qué hacer las cosas diferentes.


	2. Té de menta

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James Sirius Potter y Lizzy Collins (3G)

Olor: Té de menta

Año: 2028

* * *

–Eh, ¿estás bien?

Lizzy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de James a su espalda y se giró rápidamente, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Sí, claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

–No lo sé, pero nos conocemos –él suspiró y acarició su mejilla–. Lizz, ¿ha pasado algo en ese viaje?

–No… –murmuró–. Nada grave.

–¿Pero…?

–Pero estuve a punto de provocar un conflicto internacional por bocazas –bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza–. Es que un embajador me dijo que mi opinión no contaba porque era una mujer y encima muy joven y me dijo que si no tenía que volver a Inglaterra a casarme y tener críos como debía ser y…

–Ay, Merlín –James abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Lizzy era muy capaz, probablemente una de las mejores diplomáticas del Ministerio. ¿Cómo podían decirle aquello?

–He empezado a gritarle y a llamarle «machista» mientras le decía que las cosas habían cambiado, que yo no estaba en el mundo para complacer a nadie, ni tener críos como si fuera un mero horno y que hacía mi trabajo mucho mejor que él ya que mis opiniones al menos tenían su razón de ser y habían sido meditadas, no como las de él que debían ser totalmente improvisadas porque cada vez que abría la boca parecía que solo soltaba mierda –cerró los ojos y contuvo un sollozo–. Joder, James, casi me echan.

–Eh, ven aquí –la abrazó y acarició su pelo con dulzura–. Solo te has defendido de ese imbécil que no tenía ni idea de nada. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido decir esas cosas de ti? Seguro que está frustrado porque nadie le hace caso y tiene que meterse con los demás para que alguien le preste atención.

–Ya, pero mi jefe se ha puesto furioso. Dice que no puedo gritarle a otro diplomático por muy ofensivo que sean sus palabras y que ha tenido que intervenir personalmente para que el incidente no trascienda. Al parecer querían cortar las relaciones entre los países y abrirme un expediente…

–Solo te defendías de un gilipollas, no habría sido justo que, encima de tener que aguantar todos esos insultos, te culparan a ti.

–Seguro que ahora me obligan a encerrarme en una oficina oscura ocho horas al día rellenando informes.

–Si hicieran eso, estarían desperdiciando el talento de la mejor diplomática del Ministerio.

–Dices eso solo porque eres mi novio y no quieres tener que aguantarme de morros todos los días.

–No, lo digo porque es verdad –besó su frente y se separó de ella–. Te prepararé un té.

–¿Con menta?

–Por supuesto, sé que es tu favorito –le guiñó el ojo y sonrió–. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de todos esos tés mientras estudiábamos o cuando algo te preocupaba? Siempre he pensado que tienes una pequeña adicción.

–No tengo ninguna adicción al té –protestó ella, aunque también sonrió–. Simplemente me encanta.

–Claro, lo que tú digas –la besó con dulzura y ambos sonrieron al separarse–. En seguida vuelvo.

Se marchó a la cocina y Lizzy suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. Al menos un poco de té la animaría.


	3. Whisky de fuego

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James Sirius Potter y Lizzy Collins (3G)

Olor: Whisky de fuego

Año: 2031

* * *

–¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!

James gritó, destapó una botella de whisky de fuego y comenzó a beber directamente de ella antes de pasársela a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Acababan de ganar una competición internacional muy importante y todavía le costaba creérselo. El momento en el que había atrapado la snitch había sido definitivamente uno de los mejores de su vida.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió entonces y comenzaron a entrar diversos amigos, parejas y familiares. Lizzy corrió hacia él y, de un salto, se subió, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo besó con pasión y él se apoyó contra una de las taquillas para no caerse.

–Ha sido una pasada –dijo ella cuando se separaron, antes de empezar a besar su cuello–. Mi marido es el mejor buscador del mundo.

–¿Ahora admites que soy mejor que tú? –Le preguntó, picándola un poco.

–No, claro que no, yo soy la mejor buscadora –rió y volvió a besarlo–. Sabes a whisky, yo también quiero, ¿dónde está la botella?

La buscó con la mirada y se la pidió con un gesto a otro de los jugadores, que se la dio para que pudiera beber un buen trago antes de pasarla de nuevo.

Los dos volvieron a besarse, completamente extasiados, y el chico decidió que lo mejor sería seguir aquello en un lugar un poco más privado. La llevó en brazos hasta la primera ducha que encontró, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra la puerta. Empezó a recorrer su cuello con los labios y los dientes y, sin pensar, ella llevó la mano a la cintura de él, bajándole los pantalones y él subió el vestido de ella y se deshizo de su ropa interior. Unieron sus labios de nuevo y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, por la emoción del momento y por la alegría que los embriagaba. No todos los días se ganaba un título tan importante y había que celebrarlo sin pensar en nada más.

Ni siquiera en las consecuencias que llegarían nueve meses más tarde en forma de mellizos.

* * *

N/A: Y ahora que hemos llegado al último drabble os cuento un poco ;) James y Lizzy son como mi OTP total (los que me hayáis leído un poco ya lo sabréis) así que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aprovechando que se pueden usar OCs ;)

Y sobre estre drabble concreto... He escrito muchísimo de ellos dos, pero jamás había escrito el momento justo del accidente (lo había mencionado, pero jamás lo había escrito) así que aquí podéis ver cómo aparecieron Leah y Dan :)

Un beso enorme y espero que os haya gustado,

María :)


End file.
